Say WHAT?
by Kasi-nee-chan
Summary: Hinata is mysteriously sick in the morning, and Naruto wants to know why. Seems that he didn't want the answer as much as he thought. Naruhina.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Kishimoto-senpai owns them. I just made the plot.**

**A/N: This is my first time writing a Naruto fanfic, so bear with me. If Naruto or any other person in this tale of mine seem too OOC for your liking, then don't go looking for rotten fruit. I bruise easily!**

**Anyway, rate, review, favorite, and ENJOY!**

**-K-N-C-**

Chapter 1: Sudden Sickness

Naruto Uzumaki woke up early on a Sunday morning, letting the gathered sunshine filter through his room. Looking across from him, he notices his dark-haired beauty beside him, sleeping peacefully. '_Hinata is always so beautiful, even in her sleep,_' he thought with a chuckle as he brushed her hair away from her face, gazing upon the pale, yet stunning face that belonged to his wife.

It had been about three years that he had asked her to marry him, and they had been peacefully living since then, with the occasional mission to drag either of the two away from one another. His train of thought was derailed as his counterpart began to stir with his stomach groaning for attention at the same time.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked groggily, wiping her eyes as she struggled to sit up. Turning his head to her, he replied with a short "Hmmm? What is it, Hinata-hime?" She then grins, giving him a knowing look. "Naru-kun, if you were t-that hungry, y-you could have woken me up. I wouldn't have minded." Naruto then smiles sheepishly and replies. " Well, I thought you needed your beauty sleep, so I didn't want to bother you, -ttebayo."

Noticing his verbal tic, she giggled and walked over to the small yet suitable kitchen that they both shared. She added, "Go get washed up and be right down. I'll be making breakfast." '_Please be breakfast ramen, please be breakfast ramen, -ttebayo..._' he chanted in his mind, crossing his fingers and squeezing his eyes shut in nervous anticipation. Hinata gazes at this pose and nods. "And yes, it'll be breakfast ramen. Miso _and _beef."

"YATTA! I'll be down before you know it, dattebayo!" he exclaimed before running to the bathroom door and slamming the door in a matter of seconds. The ebony-haired kunoichi sighed happily and shook her head as she rummaged around the cabinets for the ingredients. '_One of the many reasons why I love him so much..._'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**K-N-C**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Naruto-koi, ramen is ready!" Hinata called from the bottom of the staircase. Knowing the shy and bashful Hinata, it wasn't as much a yell as it was a tone above her normal voice. Sliding down the banister, the aforementioned blond shinobi landed in front of her, hair still wet and shaggy, with a towel draped across the nape of his neck to catch the falling drops.

Hinata laughs as he gives her a quick peck to the forehead and yelps as the tall blonde picks her up and spins her around, getting her damp in the process. Noticing her slight discomfort and dizziness, he then reluctantly places her back on the wooden floor, seeing that her face took on a green-ish hue. "Hina-hime, _daijobu ka_? Did I spin you too fast?" She quickly shakes her head, regretting it as a new wave of nausea washes over her being. Covering her mouth, she rushed past him to the bathroom, closing it with a harried slam.

Gagging and retching followed by many toilet flushes and groaning could be heard as Naruto winced and scratched the back of his neck. Bursting out the bathroom, Hinata wobbly walked over to him and tried to stand. Worriedly, Naruto looks at her, '_Something isn't right here..._'

**(A/N: This is where the original ending would be. Luckily for you guys, I'm a generous author. No cliffhangers!)**

Picking her up bridal-style, he places her back on the bed, kissing the top of her forehead and each of her cheeks lightly. Resisting against him, Hinata struggled to get from under the covers. Concerned, Naruto pushed her down and said, "Hinata-chan, I don't think you're feeling that well. You should rest while I go find Sakura-chan." **(A/N: I detest him calling Sakura -chan. Should I keep -chan or replace it with -nee-chan?)** Getting a weak reluctant nod in response, Naruto quickly puts on a forest green shirt with a red Uzumaki spiral on the chest with his regular deep orange shorts (his Shippuden casual clothes) and bolts out the door in search of the cherry blossom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**K-N-C**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Sakura Haruno, the female teammate of the original Team 7, was enjoying the early morning, gathering herbs and other medicinal items to recreate a new and improved formula of her infamous homemade food pills (read:yuck). Moving on to the peppermint, she then was startled by a yell of "Sakura-chan!" and an oncoming dust cloud. Bracing for impact, her hands fly in front of her face, shielding her eyes from the dust simultaneously. "Hey, Sakura-chan!" Recognizing the voice, a tic-mark forms on her [large] forehead. "NARUTO,..." Sakura starts warningly.

However, before she can finish her warning of doom, she takes a look at Naruto's face and is cut off. She can see the worried, scared, and serious look on his face and decides to listen. He begins, " Sakura, something's wrong with Hinata-chan." Taking a deep breath, he continued, "I-I don't know what's wrong with her, but I was hoping that you could help out." After a pause, she pipes up. "Well, why not? I'll be there as soon as I put my groceries away. You'll have to tell me her symptoms on the way there." Finishing her decision, she gave him a reassuring look, along with a pat on the shoulder.

A smile emerging on his face, he grabs her groceries and headed towards her apartment. He'd do anything to see his Hinata-hime up and well again, no matter what. '_Hinata-hime, we're coming. Hold on._'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**K-N-C**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(End Chapter 1)

**Sorry if the chapter seems so fast. I'll see if I can get the next chapter up and running in about a week or so. Ja ne!**

**~Kasi-nee-chan**


End file.
